מרווה איזמלנית
thumb|ימין|300px| מרווה איזמלנית - זוהה בעזרת פורום גינון בתפוז - [[קדומים פארק הצנירים|פארק הנצירים - קדומים, אדר תשע"ב]] מרווה איזמלנית (Salvia lanceolata) היא שיח נוי ממשפחת שפתניים. מוצאה מדרום אפריקה. המקור. מרווה בעלת צבע פריחה יוצא דופן של "ורוד עתיק" מגיע לגובה 80-100 ס"מ ולרוחב של מעט מעל 100 ס"מ בקצב גידול בינוני עם צימוח מעט מוזר של שרביטים ארוכים בשנה הראשונה, לאחר שנתיים המרווה מקבלת מראה "מלא". הפריחה הנפלאה ארוכה מאוד ומתחילה באביב ונמשכת עד לסתיו, גם לאחר נשירת הפרחים החפים נשארים על הצמח וממשיכים לתת צבע רקע. במקור הצמח מגיע מכף התקווה הטובה (השם "התקווה" האופטימי ניתן על ידי ז'ואו השני אשר תקוותיו להעשיר את קופת אוצרותיו נשאו פרי). במקורו הגדל באזור החוף ועד לגובה 300 מטרים, לכן יש אפשרות סבירה שהצמח יכול לשמש גם לקו חוף שני ויתכן שאף לקו חוף ראשון. עליו משמשים לרפואה ובישול. בעבר גדלתי אותה גם בעציץ אני ממליץ על נפח של לפחות 25 ליטר, בפחות מכך היא בקושי תצליח להתפתח.המקור:בלוגינון מהויקידפיה האנגלית Salvia lanceolata is a perennial shrub native to a small area of coast on the Cape of Good Hope in South Africa. It is typically found growing in sandy ground at sea level, and on dry hills and flat ground up to 1000 feet elevation. Jean-Baptiste Lamarck, a pioneer in evolutionary theory, first described and named the plant "lanceolata" in 1791. Swedish botanist Carl Peter Thunberg, who was delayed in South Africa on the way to Japan, first collected it nearly twenty years earlier, along with approximately 3,000 plants that he later described. It wasn't until 1800 that Thunberg gave the plant the specific epithet "nivea", to honor Scottish gardener and plant collector James Niven. Because of the rules of nomenclature, Lamarck's name had precedence because he was the first to name it.1 Salvia lanceolata is a much branched shrub growing 3 ft tall and 2-4 ft wide, with stems that become woody and light tan as they age. The leaves are lanceolate and evergreen, thick textured, and dove-gray with a green undertone. The .5 inch long calyx expands to 1 inch after the flowers are fertilized, turning pink. The 1.5 inch flowers are an unusual dull rosy brownish color. The plant blooms sparsely over a long period, from May through November.1 When crushed, the leaves give off a light fragrance reminiscent of lemon pepper, and are used in South Africa for cooking, most commonly with fish תרגום אוטומטי (טעון עדכון) מרווה lanceolata הוא יליד שיח רב שנתי לאזור קטן של החוף על כף התקווה הטובה בדרום אפריקה. הוא נמצא בדרך כלל גדל באדמה חולית בגובה פני הים, ועל הגבעות יבשים קרקע שטוחה עד גובה מטר 1000. ז'אן בטיסט למארק, חלוץ תורת האבולוציה, תיאר הראשונה בשם צמח "lanceolata" בשנת 1791. הבוטנאי השוודי קארל פיטר Thunberg, אשר עוכב בדרום אפריקה בדרך ליפן, 1 אסף אותה כמעט 20 שנים קודם לכן, יחד עם כ -3,000 צמחים שתיאר מאוחר יותר. זה לא היה עד 1800, כי Thunberg נתן את הצמח הספציפי הכינוי "Nivea", לכבד את הגנן הסקוטי ואספן צמח ג'יימס ניבן. בגלל כללי המינוח, שמו של למארק היה עדיפות בגלל שהוא היה הראשון שתרצו. מרווה lanceolata הוא שיח מסועף הרבה הגוברת 3 רגל גבוה 2-4 מטר רחב, עם גבעולים שהפכו וודי ואור שיזוף כשהם מתבגרים. העלים אזמלי ו אוורגרין, בעל מרקם סמיך, ואת יונה אפור עם גוון ירוק.גביע 0.5 אינץ ארוך מתרחב 1 אינץ אחרי הפרחים הם המופרית, הופך ורוד. את הפרחים 1.5 אינץ' הם בצבע חום ורדרד לא רגיל ומשעמם. את הצמח פורח בדלילות על פני תקופה ארוכה, ממאי עד נובמבר. כאשר כתוש, עלי לתת את ניחוח קל שמזכיר פלפל לימון, והם משמשים בדרום אפריקה לבישול, לרוב עם דגים קטגוריה:שפתניים